


Black Tie

by supernaturallylost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, all of the fluff, fitting room adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds himself in a situation he cannot escape on his own. He's going to need to ask for help, no matter how embarrassing it will be for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Tie

Dean tugged at his collar and tried not to panic. In all of his days, he had never been stuck in a situation he couldn’t handle. This time, however, he knew there was no escape. The band was constricting on his stomach, and he could see no way out.

In a desperate cry for help, he knocked on the wall.

“Excuse me,” he said hoarsely. “Can you help me for a second?”

There was a moment of silence before a hesitant and confused voice replied.

“Um,” it began, “I’m not sure. You’re not trying to steal anything from the store, right?”

Dean laughed against the fitting room wall.

“No, I’m not,” he said. “I think I put this on wrong and it won’t come off.”

The person in the stall next to Dean’s deliberated.

“What are you trying on?” he asked eventually.

“I think it’s a fancy suit,” Dean shrugged.

He heard a chuckle.

“Alright,” the person answered. “Do you need help right now or can I change back into my clothes?”

“Well, I think my organs are being pushed up to my nose, so I’d like to get this off as soon as possible.”

Again, the stranger next to him chuckled.

“I’m coming,” he sighed with amusement. “Unlock your door for me.”

Dean obliged. He saw the handle turn, watched the door open, and gazed at his savior. Whether it was the store lighting or just his relief affecting his vision, Dean practically saw a halo over the man’s head. The stranger’s ocean blue eyes laughed at the spectacle before him, and his stubble covered cheeks lifted in a wide grin. His dark hair curled just barely over his ears. He was dressed in a formal suit similar to Dean’s. He, at least, had worn it correctly. For a moment, Dean forgot all about his discomfort while trying to memorize the image before him.

“Okay, let’s see what we can do,” the stranger smiled. “I’m Castiel, by the way.”

“Dean,” Dean nodded. “This is my first time needing to wear such a formal suit.”

“That’s a tuxedo,” Castiel responded lightly, suppressing another laugh. “How did you wrap that cummerbund over your elbow? Why do you have two cummerbunds?”

“Please take it off,” Dean pleaded. “It’s killing me.”

 

Approximately ten minutes of shimmying and twisting and awkwardly maneuvering resulted in the eventual conclusion that Dean had somehow fused all of the pieces of clothing together as one. With a sigh, Castiel left Dean for a moment to grab some scissors.

“We can split the bill for the cummerbund,” he said. His eyes still laughed, despite the distress on Dean’s face. “At this point, cutting it off is our only option.”

Dean nodded reluctantly before taking a deep breath.

“Okay, Cas,” Dean said. “I’m ready.”

Castiel tilted his head. “What does that mean? What is a ‘cas’?”

Dean wasn’t sure how that joke was funny, but he tried to smile anyway. After a second, he realized that Castiel was not, in fact, joking.

“It’s a nickname,” Dean explained with red ears. “I’m sorry. Do you not like nicknames?”

Castiel pursed his lips and thought for a moment before he shrugged. “I like it,” he admitted. “Cas. It has a ring to it.”

“So, Cas,” Dean said, “can you cut me out of this before my eyes pop out?”

Without a second’s hesitation, Cas leaned forward and cut along the cummerbund on Dean’s waist.

“Almost done wi—”

Cas’ eyes widened and he bit his lip. He thought about running away.

“What is it?” Dean asked, looking down. He looked just in time to see his pants fall to the ground. The scissors had cut through the cummerbund, the waist of his pants, and the band of his boxers. “Son of a bitch…”

“I’m so sorry!” Cas flushed. He reached out, forgetting that there were scissors in his hand, and poked Dean in the elbow.

“Ow!” Dean shouted, falling back against the wall.

“Oops!” Cas answered, leaned to help him back up.

Unfortunately, Dean focused on the scissors and moved quickly out of the way. His pants were around his ankles, so both of his legs moved as he tried to move around. His legs kicked Cas’, and Cas tumbled to the ground next to Dean, scissors flying from his hand.

They sat on the ground for a full ten seconds of shocked silence. Dean tried to cover his exposed midsection while Cas tried to look anywhere other than the place he’d just seen. Then, all of the sudden, Dean began to laugh.

“Well,” he grinned, “I guess this suit will have to do. I can only afford one.”

“Oh god,” Cas gasped. “I’m so sorry!”

Dean continued to laugh.

“Is there anything I can do? I’m so sorry!”

When he regained some composure, Dean managed to speak.

“Well, usually people only get to see me naked after dinner, but it’s never too late to eat.” He smiled. “You could take me to dinner. Or, well… I’m buying this tux for my kid brother’s wedding, and I don’t have a date. Come with me?”

Cas’ mouth hung open.

“Oh,” Cas said simply. His eyes wandered from the opposite wall to Dean’s ankles to Dean’s now covered area. He blushed bright red. “Well, I guess I could do that.”

Dean smiled. “Maybe we should get dressed in our regular clothes and then I can give you the details.”

Cas smiled, still red as wine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have comments, let me know!


End file.
